<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Words by Icylightning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143129">First Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning'>Icylightning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Peter Parker, Cute Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, First Words, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Short &amp; Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight month old Peter Stark Rogers says his first words. Tony and Steve couldn't be happier. </p><p>But then Peter spoke his second words...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All the Cutes!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MississippiFanGirl/gifts">MississippiFanGirl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends!!! My cousin actually experienced this scene with her baby boy and I couldn't stop myself from writing. Hope you guys like this one shot. </p><p>Sorry for mistakes </p><p>Enjoy :-)))</p><p>Also a surprise gift for a lovely reader who has been reading my stories for quite sometime. This is just a small way of saying THANK YOU for her support. Hope you like this hun 😘😘😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door clicked open and in stepped Steve, a warm smile gracing on his face when he heard his eight month old son, Peter's giggling and gurgling sounds. Every inch of his body felt a new wave of engery rush through it. He placed the bag on the side table and grinned when Peter came crawling down towards him with smile on his little lips. Steve picked up his son and held it against his chest, smelling his baby scent he had gotten so found of</p><p>Peter cuddle against his father, rubbing forehead on his chest and wriggled his bum, earning a chuckle from Steve who then proceeded to kiss the soft feathery curls "Hey bubba.. Papa missed you so much" </p><p>"MNnnmphj" Peter replied looking up at Steve, hands tapping continously on his father's chest, showing how happy he was to see him. Steve kissed again "I know baby. Where's your Daddy?" </p><p>"Right here babe" Tony came out from the kitchen giving brief kiss to his husband "How was your day?" </p><p>Steve carefully bounced Peter "Routine. Business meetings and all" </p><p>"Well we had quite a productive day" Tony smiled proudly and Steve looked intrigued "Productive?"</p><p>"Get down" Tony gently took Peter and sat down on the floor, Steve copying his action "What is it babe?" </p><p>Tony held the baby bundle steady on his feet, smiling when little pink lips bubbled with spit and big eyes stared at him, million questions swimming in their depths "Bambino can you say Papa" he cooed at his son </p><p>Steve's wide eyes were fixed on his son, eagerly waiting for him to say his first words </p><p>Peter's head bounced from side to side, tiny toes kicking on the floor and small hands tapping on Tony's hands that held him as he babbled in his own language "Mmujp.." </p><p>"That's good too but can you say Papa...say Papa" </p><p>Tiny ears twitched among the mass of brown hair catching the pitch and tone of his father's voice. Peter bounced again before clapping his hands, words slipping away from his pink lips "Pa..pa"</p><p>Steve's eyes shone with tears, happy tears and he kissed his son's palm and then his both cheeks "Oh Petey I'm so proud of you bubba. You said your first words" </p><p>"It feels like magic doesn't it?" said Tony adjusting his grip on Peter who wriggled restlessly. He felt Steve wrap an arm around his waist and snuggled closer "Why did you made him say Papa first. It should have been Dada" </p><p>"Nah" Tony smiled turning to face Steve "I wanted him to learn your name first because you mean the world to both of us" he kissed the man who sighed in content "And you both are my world" </p><p>Peter whined bouncing harder, demanding attention back on him. Behind him there was show going on TV which diverted his attention. His ears twitched again at the voice, fisted hands rubbing his nose playfully as the small boy spoke his next word "Fucb!" </p><p>Steve and Tony pulled apart, both pair of eyes growing impossibly larger "What did he just say?" </p><p>"Fuck you!" came another sound from television behind </p><p>Small hands flew in air, happy that he got his father's attention back on him "Fucb booo" </p><p>"Is he trying to say fuck or my ears are ringing" Tony asked in disbelief while Steve sprang up and made a mad dash to turn off the TV. He turned around and shook his head when Peter was still blabbering the word nonstop "Fucbb.. Fucbb" </p><p>"Bubba no..no..no..go back to Papa.. c'mon say Papa" Tony hugged the boy tightly to his chest, closing his ears "No bad words for you Petey. Not atleast for next thirty years" </p><p>But Peter chirped again happily "Fucb" </p><p>Steve sighed, shoulders hunching as he plopped down on the couch "Yeah Petey. We are so fucked"</p><p>"Steve!" </p><p> </p><p>THE END :-)))</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Moral of the story : Don't watch M rated movies infront of kids 😉😉😉</p><p>Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment  :-)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>